Under A Full Moon
by kradnohikari
Summary: Takes place after LOI.  Leon goes off to look for more vampires.  He finds one that changes his life forever. As he has deal with the changes he went through, he seeks revenge with the help of an old enemy Joachim.  Will the two survive?  Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own the characters that don't appear in the LOI. That's all. I swear!

**Warnings- **Blood and gore, yaoi (boy on boy loving), slight language. Doesn't float your boat, then don't read it!

**Pairing- **LeonXJoachim (in later chapters...) and others that can't be mentioned yet. -looks around whistling-

This is a story I was working on and finished... I finally decided to post it, so the wonderful readers could get a glimpse. Uhm not much to say really... It's eighteen chapters of adventure, violence, and boy loving. I hope you enjoy!

** Chapter 1**

"Leon you must forget about me." A ghostly figure in the outline of a woman stood beside a bedridden man. Her silky brown hair, flowed unrestrained in waves. The translucent outline of a blue corset and white shirt shone in the dark atmosphere. The blonde man beside her stirred. Lowering her head, the figure disappeared.

Leon Belmont sat upright. The presence of a being hung heavy in the room. Reaching downwards, he clasped his hands around the solid rope of the Vampire Killer. The whip glowed an eerie purple, as flesh met the item. "Sara." He called out to the humid air.

Nothing replied. Leon laughed softly. "I'm such a fool. She can't be around anymore." Before the man could wallow in self pity, the owner of the house walked in.

"I heard some noise. I figured you would be sleeping." The owner's voice was rough.

"No." Leon looked down at his hands. "Even with Walter gone…"

"You still have a gaping hole in your chest?" The owner filled in, crossing his arms against his blue and orange jacket. The white tunic underneath shifted slightly.

Leon nodded slightly, closing his crystal blue pools. The image of his deceased betrothed entered his head. "Rinaldo, when your family died did you ever feel like they were still with you?"

Surprised at the question the graying haired man stood silent. The question seemed absurd. "No, why would that happen?"

Leon just shook his head. His light blonde hair moved slightly. "Nevermind."

Rinaldo turned and left, heading outside.

From his vantage point on the bed, Leon just looked at the door. "Sara." The name escaped his lips before he could stop it. "Lying back down he stared at the ceiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joachim looked back at the shambles of what was once Walter's castle. "Pathetic creature." Brushing some dust off his black cloak , he turned.

"Now time to find that Leon Belmont." His voice was full of hatred and distaste. Ever since his bitter defeat, Joachim had felt something. "That man should have killed me when he had the chance." The man's thoughts backtracked to the events that took place just a few hours earlier.

The ice enhanced whip slammed against the last blue crystal, causing it to shatter. The owner of the object moved forwards, two white and red lined tailcoats floating behind him. "Die." Came from the lips of the short blonde man.

The man lashed out again, missing his opponent, a silver haired rebel vampire. Jumping backwards the blonde dodged a wall of fire, landing on his brown boots. "Damn." He cursed, looking for another opening.

The silver haired vampire laughed cruelly. He loved it when his prey fought back. Raising his clothed arms, he called for his swords. The objects dove for the ground, missing the blonde man once again. "Come and get me." The vampire teased, waiting for his swords to return to his side.

"You fool." The vampire was angry. No one had ever gotten close enough to inflict damage to him. 'This should be a sign.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for your hospitality Rinaldo." Leon waved at his good friend, exiting the house. 

"May God watch over you."

Walking down the road and out of the forest Leon looked back one more time, before leaving for the nearest town to fulfill his newest purpose in life.

It took him about a week to find the town of Noringway. When he entered, it seemed like the typical small town with it's wooden house, single tavern and inn. It was what Leon found out in the inn that made the town interesting. It was a place of gossip that was for sure. When the blonde vampire hunter first opened the doors, the sound of shared secrets met his ear.

Walking straight to the nearest empty table, he sat down waiting for the small redheaded waitress to come and get his order. As he waited, he scanned through the patrons, looking for one with the information he needed. It didn't take long. Sitting in the far corner was an elderly man, with the look of knowledge in his gaze, dress, and posture.

Getting up he made his way over, forgetting all about the alcohol he had wanted. Settling himself on the other side of the table, he prodded at the man. "You look like a knowledgeable man around here. Do you know anything about some vampire hideouts?'

The man looked up, gazing into Leon's crystal pools before going back to nursing his drink. "'hat if I do?"

"Would you mind telling me about them?" Leon slid over a silver coin.

The man smiled, nodding his yes. " 'O course."

* * *

A/N: Not much going on yet, but it gets better I promise! The next chapter should come out within the next few weeks. For those of you who want to express your opinions I would love to see a few reviews. -grins- Until the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **Don't own anything, but the plot.

**Warnings- **Same as before nothing else yet... -looks around whistling- I really like doing that.

Well originally I was going to wait and post this in another week or so, but I got a wonderful review from **Godess of Evil **and well I decided to post it. There's not really much else to say, expect for thank you my sole reviewer this chapter shall be dedicated to you. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

The words rang through the blonde vampire hunter's head. Running a hand through his hair, Leon sighed. Sunrise was to arrive soon, and the man wanted to leave by then. Rolling onto his side, he closed his pools. 

The first streams of light streamed in through the glassless window, hitting the blonde on the face, causing him to stir. Moaning he looked up at the ceiling, mentally checking off a list. _'First things first I need to get some supplies.'_ Pushing himself off the bed, he walked over to the other side of the barren room. Grabbing his whip, and pouch Leon left through the door, leaving the inn.

Heading down the stone paved street ways, the man looked back and forth at the beginnings of the daily hustle and bustle of life. A child ran up to his leg, tugging gently on the red and white material. Looking down Leon smiled, bending down to the child's height. "Hello. And who might you be?"

The girl giggled, bring her chubby hands to pick at the bottom of her frayed brown cloth. Dirt covered her face, and clung to her red hair. "My name is Rebecca. Mommy says when I get older I'm going to meet someone special. Mommy said that person would be a icky boy. Will I fall in love with a icky boy one day mister?"

The child's innocence radiated. Chuckling lightly at the girl's antics Leon decided to put his mission on hold for a few moments. "Well this mister says yes. Rebecca where is your mother?"

The child looked up, blue pools full of unshed tears. "She was taken away."

Leon tilted his head, puzzled by the child's odd behavior. "Taken away?"

The girl started to sob, hiccupping with each intake of air. "M-m-ommy was w-wa-s t-t-t-ak-en a-w-ay." Leon extended an arm around the small body, ignoring the grime and filth transferring itself onto the white. This calmed the girl enough for her to talk without the slight stutter. "She was taken away by a man with red hair, green eyes and really long front teeth." Leon tensed slightly, the description of the supposed vampire. The girl noticed, pausing in her tirade to look up. "Mister is something wrong."

Leon shook his head no, voicing his answer aloud. "You shouldn't worry..."

"Rebecca come back here." An older woman with graying hair called out. The same grime and dirt clinging to her body, as the same torn, tattered brown cloth.

The child looked over, then back at the blonde hunter. "I have to go Mister, but we can hang out again right?" The older woman called out once again more forcefully this time.

"Sure." Leon stated simply, knowing the words weren't true. The girl seemed satisfied though, turning her head one more time, waving then running off laughing. Alone once more, the hunter continued to walk, more hastily this time in an effort to make up for lost time.

Making it to the end of the street, Leon turned to a small building with a wooden sign above it. The store was filled with potions, antidotes and other herbal medicines. Walking over to the counter, he stocked up, ignoring the look he received from the keeper. "Thank you." Placing the items in his pouch, Leon left ready to face whatever laid ahead of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took less than half a day for the sight of a large stone castle to come into view. Leon had passed very few travelers, but had gained a little more information. A nameLooking up at the castle from his distance, the hunter braced himself, knowing that once he passed that point there would be no help. _'This is for you Sarah and all the other's who have suffered your fate.'_ Deciding to wait and rest, until the next day to continue, Leon set up camp.

Hours later in the dead of the night, a scream rang out. Leon jolted up, causing dirt to fling into the air. Looking around frantically he tried to get his bearings. Above him was a small figure dangling in the air, being held by an invisible force. "Rebecca." The man whispered, as the figure moved into the moonlight. Slamming a fist into the ground, he looked up at her retreating back one last time.

"I must move out and save her before any harm befalls her." Quickly packing, Leon left his camp, the innocent child motivating his insane move.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From behind the brush, Joachim stepped out, wiping away any dirt "He finally left." The man looked down the road, with a sympathetic look. Shaking his head quickly at the pang of sympathy he felt. _'I am a soulless being. Soulless beings to not feel sympathy.'_ This thought led to other's the vampire did not want to tread on. He had a mission to accomplish and nothing would stop him.

Quickly gathering himself, Joachim started to float down the road, silently. Creeping in and out of the brush and trees, following the other. The castle seemed to glow with glee, at the notion of two more victims. Something that the being noticed from a distance, giving him a sense of weariness.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. Next update should be up sometime next month. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I own anyone who does NOT appear in the game.

Back again... I want to thank my two reviewers... That is all... Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

A man stood from a stone balcony, a feral grin on his face. "Leon Belmont you have finally arrived." The man raised a hand infront of his face, clentching it into a fist. The full moon cast an eerie glow showing off the creature's features. Shoulder length wine red hair, murky green pools, and white fangs.

"Master." A man knelt before the man, head touching the stone ground. He wore a torn white tunic, blood staining the back, where two holes had ripped through. "I have taken the girl to the dungeon, she will be dead by dawn. How else may I serve you m'lord?"

The being turned, whipping around in a flurry of black and purple. "You did well." He paused, thinking about what to do next. "You are dismissed for now, you may treat yourself to her."

The servant grinned deviously. "Thank you." Standing up he retreated the way he came, leaving the other alone.

"I shall enjoy destroying you." Laughing, the creature walked inside, eagerly awaiting his newest guest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rebecca!" Leon burst into the castle, panting from lack of breath. After walking at a fast pace the whole trip, the he ran the last few feet. Reaching his hand down to his whip, he grabbed the handle, ready for anything to come his way. Scanning the room, he noticed he was in a long hallway with two doors. One on the left on him, and one infront of him. A figure stood before the one on the left. Walking over, Leon readied himself for a fight. "Hello."

The creature looked down at him, bits of rotting flesh hanging from what looked like wolves ears. The thing was a good foot taller than the hunter, and he sized the man up. Laughing lowly, at the puny man he asked, "who are you?" He wasted no time.

"I wish to speak with the owner of the castle. My name is Leon Belmont." The blonde looked at the man, and around the room, looking for a weak spot and a place to hide if the need arose.

"Ah my master is waiting for you. He will meet with you at sunrise." The monster spoke in a monotone voice, not moving from his spot. His master had given him orders and he would follow them.

Leon sighed, sunrise would not come for another hour. Moving over to a torch, he leaned against it, sliding to the ground. He would try and catch up on some sleep. "Please let me know when I can see him."

The decaying creature nodded, choosing to stay silent. He would watch over the man until the time came. _'Master he is here.'_ He called out.

_Good. I will be waiting for him at sunrise. Let him in then. After that you are free to feed._

_'Thank you master.'_ The creature responded mentally, closing off the link he shared with the other being. Fixating his black sockets on the man, he waited patiently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joachim looked up at the huge castle before him. Sunrise was fast approaching and he needed somewhere to go. Taking shelter in it would be better, than the folliage of the trees. Making his way towards it, he felt the prescene of the man he was following. "So that is where you went." He was relieved that he hadn't lost him.

Tiptoeing he made his way to the front entrance, peeking in. All he saw was a Leon sleeping against a torch. His thoughts wondered. _'He kind of looks relaxed like that. It's fitting, and sort of nice.'_ He didn't dare let himself stray any further, instead remembering his mission. Walking into the room, he hid behind a niche in the darkened corner of the room.

_'I sense something very evil.'_ The trepidation he was feeling had not gone away, leaving the being to wonder what really lived in this castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunrise crept up, and with it came Leon's wakeup call. It was rough to say the least. The creature had come up, and swung a hand down, hitting the hunter on the shoulder hard, before walking away. It didn't take long for the light sleeper to wake up. "It is time."

Leon stood, blinking the last remants of sleep out of his system. Nodding he walked over. The door behind the creature opened by itself. Bringing a hand back to his whip, Leon walked in, rubbing his shoulder slightly. It would be sore later. "Damn that hurts." He cursed.

The room he entered was another long hallway, though this one spilt off into three directions. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw the creature point to the left. Nodding, he followed his directions hoping he wasn't walking into something stupid. "Why the hell am I trusting a dead monster?" He asked himself aloud, not noticing the ghostly figure behind him.

The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, but when the the hunter finally reached the end, he lifted up his hand to knock on the door. Half an inch away, the door opened much like the one before it, leaving his hand dangling in mid-air. "Okay." He spoke to himself, walking inside.

The room was lavishly decorated. It was obivious that someone had taken great care and effort into it. From what Leon could tell most of the materials for the furniture were of a price that not even his old lord could afford. Only strict teaching helped him from looking like a gaping fish, but nothing could stop him from jumping as he felt an icy cold hand land on his shoulder.

"Leon Belmont."

Leon shivered at the voice. It was so cold and detachted. "Yes. And who are you?"

"They call me Simon Key. I heard you have come regarding some matter." Simon responded, as he walked over to a table, grabbing a bottle of wine. Pouring some into each glass, he gave the man some.

"Yes." Leon looked at the wine, not trusting it. Placing it down beside him, he ignored the look he recieved. He did not care if he was acting rude at the moment. "I saw a little girl come around here earlier this evening." He paused, thinking of how to word his next sentence. "I am looking for her. Her mother is very worried."

Simon took a sip of the wine, laughing into the cup. "That is funny. I remember killing poor Rebecca's mother. She was very tasty too, rough around the edges. And from what I heard, Rebecca was just a pleasurable, in her own ways." He placed the cup down on the table.

"What?" Leon stepped forward, clentching his fists up in rage. "Is she still alive?"

"Why don't we go find out?" Simon smiled, showing off his fangs. He watched with glee was Leon stiffened and his hands reach for his whip. "And if you think of touching that barbaric weapon, your arm will be servered before you can reach me."

"Fine take me. I will not try to harm you." Relaxing as much as he could, Leon followed. The vampire led him out of the room, through the door he exited, and back down the long hallway. This time he ventured to the right, decending down a staircase. The stench of dead, overwhelmed the hunter for a second, but quickly passed as he pressed forward.

Simon was unaffected, and couldn't help but smirk. _'He will be a fine offspring.'_ Praising himself for his skill he led the man into the dungeons. His servant Ian stood naked above the body of the little girl. "Oh it seems she has been killed."

Leon just stared feeling tears come to his eyes. Nothing could have prepared him for the prospect of seeing the little girl dead. A girl who had been talking to him a day before. He was preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice the naked man leave, or the hand that came around to hit his neck before it was too late.

Simon watched Leon crumble to the floor unconscious. Reaching down, he dragged the body back to his private chambers.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I own Simon... Nothing else...

So my faithful reviewer told me that my Simon sounds like the Belmont... But I have never even Simon Belmont... I'm sorry if he looks that way... I guess I like some guy I don't know... Anyways thanks for the review... And here the next chapter...Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Placing the blonde hunter on his bed, Simon stood beside him. Watching for the slight movement of the rise and fall of his chest. "So young." Simon brought a hand to rest on the hunter's face, stroking his cheek. "So reckless." He moved a strand of hair away from the nape of the sleeping man's neck. "So brave." He bent down over the skin, darting out a tongue to lick the area by his artery. The blonde shifted beneath him, arching into the sensation. Simon smiled. "What's this? Not so straight after all." Clicking his teeth against his tongue in a disapproving manner, he resumed the procedure.

Opening his mouth, he shoved his fangs into the other's neck. Leon shot up instantly upon feeling the intrusion. Next to the pair the naked servant appeared once more, though fully clothed in his dirty tunic. "Shall I start the chant."

Simon nodded, slightly.. Slowly he started to lap up the blood as it poured out, feeling the other arch against him in both pain and pleasure. Behind them the low whispers of a chant entered the background. When he took all that was needed, he pulled away. Taking a knife off the bedside, he slowly brought it down on himself, slicing open a vein. Blood started to pour out of his wrist, trickling down into a pool inside the cavern of the hunter's mouth.

Reaching down, he slowly whispered in the dying man's ears. "Drink it, if you want to live." The man only half aware of his surroundings refused, annoying the creature to no end. "Fine if you wish it to happen this way." Leaning forward, his cold hand gently rubbed the other's throat, forcing him to swallow out of reaction. Slowly the blood disappeared, leaving only a small trace of red, on Leon's lips.

"Is my work done master?" The servant bowed.

"Yes Ian you may leave." Simon kept his body facing his new fledging waiting for him to wake up. "Let's see how you react when you wake up. Shall we?" Sitting in a nearby chair, he took out a book, waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joachim shivered from his spot in the darkened corner. Something had aroused him from his light sleep and that wasn't good. _'I have a feeling something very bad just took place. I just hope Leon wasn't part of it.'_ His thoughts surprised him. The malice he once felt was starting to disappear completely, leaving in its place something new.

"I must go see what has happened when that damn creature leaves." Although, the vampire could have taken the thing down easily, he had learned quickly that sometimes waiting for the right opportunity was better and safer. Watching the moving creature, he deduced that it wouldn't be much longer. He just hoped he wasn't too late to save Leon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stirring, Leon noticed he was on a soft bed, and not a dungeon floor. _'What happened?'_ He thought to himself, daring to open one hue. He felt very weak and his head was killing him. The world around him was a blur of color. He couldn't make out a single thing at first, until his vision started to adjust itself. Moaning, he rolled over to his side. "What the…"

Simon who had been reading, stayed silent, watching his victim adjust. To say it was amusing was an understatement. Leon opened his other hue as the world came into focus. Colors were brighter, as were cracks and other small lines. Groaning at the sudden rush, he closed his eyes again.

"Too much for you." Simon spoke softly, knowing how sensitive the hunter's hearing would be.

"What did you do?" His memory had a huge gap in it, and Leon had the feeling something had gone on during it. Something that he wouldn't like.

Getting up, Simon strolled over casually. "Oh nothing, but turn you into a half-breed." He sat next to the bed, tying a rope around both of the hunters arms. "I think you'll like the new changes. Who wouldn't want improved speed, hearing, eyesight, taste, and smell? Well you would if it didn't come with the price of drinking human blood." He watched Leon turn his head repulsed.

"Why?" The hunter managed to choke out, trying to hold the tears he felt at bay. He imagined how his beloved must have felt, as she went through the same thing he did. _'I have failed Sarah. I have become the thing I swore to kill.'_ He stopped thinking, not wanting to go along the line of self-pity.

"Why?" Simon laughed, throwing his head back. "If I was asked that every time I turned someone I would be richer than I already am." Sobering up, he continued. "Because I can. Is that enough of a reason?" He sat down beside the other resting his head against his hard stomach.

"Because you can! How cruel!" Leon felt like screaming at the other, before killing him with the whip.

"Cruel? That is just a word. When you have lived as long as I have turning the young, innocent and stupid becomes a hobby." He placed a hand over Leon's stomach, chanting lowly. "Sleep for now." Grinning he walked away.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **I own Simon.. That is all...

Well here I am with another chapter... No reviews last time, but that will not stop me... Here is the next chapter and enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Leon awoke the next morning in the small town he had been at the day before. Looking up at the sky, he wondered what had happened the day before. His memory was one big blank spot. As he laid, looking at the sun, he moved a hand to his neck feeling a mark. "What the….?" He searched his memory for any possibilities of receiving the mark. Nothing came to him.

Pushing himself up with extreme effort, he staggered like a drunk over to the local tavern. Staggering inside, he slumped in a chair, holding his head in his hands. For some reason his eyesight was better than before, and it was causing him a headache. All of his other senses seemed heightened as well. _'What the hell happened at that castle?' _He asked himself. No answers magically appeared in front of his face, but one man asked him if he was okay.

It took the man a better part of an hour to decide on what to do next. Going back to the castle seemed like his only answer. Taking his time, he stocked up as best as he could. His wallet had disappeared somewhere, most likely stolen by a random pickpocket. By the time he started his second trek down the deserted dirt trail it was well past noon.

Throughout the whole time on the path, Leon pondered what had happened to him. It was as if memories were locked away. Rubbing at his neck unconsciously he continued down his path, scanning the ground from trouble. He heard a rustle come from his right. Turning in that direction he went to grab Vampire Killer. As his hand hovered over it, he felt a short of burning. _'That's odd. It's never burned before.'_ Shuffling away the thought for a later time he called out to the person. "Whose there?" The bush shifted easily giving the sight of the silver haired rebel vampire, Joachim. "Joachim." He stepped forward, wincing as he saw the Vampire Killer.

"What do you want?" Leon prepared himself for a fight. Spreading his legs into a stance, he watched the being for any movements, keen fully aware of the enhancement in his sight.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Joachim spoke. He knew that he would be the one to break Leon. _'Simon Key is almost as bad as old Walter. I can't believe he did that.'_ Joachim could feel the man watching them from a distance, and he was sure Leon felt someone too. Not knowing how long he had, he stepped a little closer. "I will not hurt you."

Leon took a small step back, raising an eyebrow. If he had any sense of humor, now would have been the time he would have used it. His hand still hovered above the Vampire Killer, the burning had stopped abruptly as it recognized its owner. "Then speak without coming any closer." Leon swore to himself that he could feel another presence besides the rebel vampire.

Joachim, sighed. He had to get his idea through the other's thick skull. He just didn't know how. He took a small step forward, testing the other.

Leon noticed. A questioning gaze passed through his features, as he watched the other carefully. Measuring him up as the being walked a little closer. Deciding to trust the other, he relaxed slightly, but didn't remove his hand from his trusty weapon.

Joachim noticed, and crossed the gap between the two the rest of the way. "Thank you Belmont." He bowed, before getting back up. Looking at the other, he reverted his cold hues quickly. He didn't know how to break it to the other. _'Ha and you're supposed to be soulless.'_ A little voice in his head said, as the being agreed.

"Just hurry up. I have business to attend to." Leon hurried the man up, hoping the other presence he felt would fade away with him. Moving a hand to his hip, he rested it against it.

Smiling faintly at the gesture, he looked at the other. "I have news to tell you." He looked down again, refusing to look the other in the eye. He couldn't bare to see the young man's face. "It concerns the vampire you are after Simon Key."

Leon gasped, taking a small step forward. His crystal blue pools widened. "What do you know about this being?" He asked softly.

The vampire sighed, it was just as he feared. Leon's memories had been locked away. He was about to tell the hunter about what had happened to him in as much detail as he could provide, when he heard the chuckling laughter of Simon Key.

"Ahhhh little Joachim." The redhead vampire descended on the scene, looking quite gleefully between the two. This was better than what he could have ever expected. "I heard little Walter died, poor thing was played to the death. And by one so much younger than himself." The man hit the ground softly. Walking toward Joachim, he threw an arm around the being's shoulder.

Leon looked between the two, noticing Joachim stiffen. _'Something is not right.'_ Looking at the vampire gave the hunter a creepy sense of deja-vu. Not wanting to address the issue now, he focused on the new arrival. "So you're the slime that has been killing off the townspeople."

Simon grinned, showing off his set of pearly whites. Looking at the whip, he admired it. _'It looks like the chant worked.'_ Reminding himself to give Ian some praise later on, he looked at Leon. "Yes that would me. Leon Belmont you may call me Simon Key."

Leon tensed at the mention of his name. Clenching his hands over the Vampire Killer, he looked down, averting his pools for some unknown reason. He felt connected to the man before him.

"I bet you're wondering why it feels like you know me, but the answer to that is something little Joachim can tell you. I will be waiting for you at my castle." Waving goodbye at the pair, he took off, heading for his castle.

"What does he mean Joachim?" Leon turned his scrutiny on the only being left.

Joachim looked down, cursing out the other being out. "I-it's not what you think." He was ashamed of his stutter. Backing a few feet away for safety reasons, he continued the screwed up explanation. "Well you see the reason for your deja-vu is because you actually met with Simon Key." He looked Leon straight in the eye. He could tell the other was confused and he hoped to clear things up. "Well when you were there something happened and he turned you."

Leon just stared at him. "What!" He jumped backwards, tripping over himself, falling in a heap.

"He did not turn you completely. How do I say this? You are a half breed." Joachim closed his hues waiting for the blow that was sure to come to his face.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that appear in Castlevania: LoI, but I do own the ones that do not... And this little plot bunny...

Well here I am again with another chapter... Thank you sole reviewer... I hope you continue to read the story... Hehehehe... Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Joachim waited for the punch to hit his face, but nothing happened. Daring to open one hue, he saw the hunter on the ground, sitting on his knees. His hands in his face. How was the vampire supposed to deal with this? Sighing lowly, the being bent down to the other's level. Placing a hand on the other's shoulder he tried to console him. "Leon."

The hunter didn't look up. He was too devastated by the other's words. _'I should have known. All the symptoms it makes sense.'_ Removing his face from his hands, Leon looked up into the other's face. He barely registered the comforting weight on his shoulder. "When did this happen?" He started to back away from the other. "Did you have anything to do with this with?" Leon's voice rose, as he started to weep silently. This was not supposed to happen to him.

Joachim winced. He had suspected such an accusation, but it didn't stop him from feeling some hurt. _'Hurt? I haven't felt this since I was human…'_ Setting aside his confusing thoughts he focused on the breaking man before him. "It happened last night, when you saw a small girl." Joachim tried to figure out the way to word his next sentence right. Leon didn't know he was being watched after all. One wrong move and the being could upset the half-breed even more.

Leon blinked tears out of his crystal hues, looking up in horror. "Rebecca?" He whispered softly, his voice cracking. A torrent of memories flew through his head. Squeezing his pools shut, he brought his hands to his pale temples, in a weak attempt to stop them. Gritting his teeth, he saw the dead body of the little girl, and the naked man. Then blackness.

Joachim watched in silence. He knew he couldn't help the man at that moment. Sadness settled itself in his posture. Peering down, he looked around the area. Someone was watching them. _'Leon you really need to get yourself back together…'_ The vampire only hoped he could.

"Joachim?" Leon scanned the area. He felt something, watching them. "Do you feel something watching us?"

Joachim nodded, slightly. He was surprised that the other could feel the peering eyes. Most half-breeds couldn't. _'Whoever this Simon Key is, he is very strong.'_ The being had once read in an old book that making a half breed was hard. Magic was required, among the strength to turn another. "It's not Simon, it must be a servant of his." He looked down at the man.

Leon tensed at the name of a servant. The memory of the naked man, over Rebecca's body running through his head. Blinking away the thought he tried to focus on something else. "If I'm a half-breed as you say. Does this mean I have to drink human blood?"

Joachim looked away once more, averting his hues on purpose. "Yes, but unlike Walter or even me you wont' have to kill anyone." He winced at the thought of the countless people he had killed. Happiness spread over him like a wildfire, at the thought of sparing the hunter of the same suffering he went through.

The hunter picked up on the emotions. "You don't like to kill do you?" He lifted himself off the ground, running a hand down the side of the other's face. Taking in the feeling of the soft pale material.

Joachim held back a moan. "No." He looked down, feeling emotions he never thought he could again. _'I can't let this hunter affect me this way.'_ He reprimanded himself.

"It's a sad existence isn't it." Leon felt himself sympathizing with the rebel vampire. Feeling that somehow the cold exterior the being carried wasn't what he really was. Not wanting to sit on it for too long, he pushed himself up. "I think we should go get this Simon Key." The words felt foreign on his tongue, the urge to call the man master crept into his thoughts. The hunter refused to address the monster by that term though, no one had ownership over him.

"Yes we should." Getting up himself, Joachim glided down the path, knowing full well that Leon was following.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian smirked through the foliage of the trees. "Foolish creatures." Turning his back on their movements, he made his way back to the castle. Ready to tell his master his victims plans. "Stay there and follow them should they move." Clicking to the bats, he let them fly off his arms to fly off to carry out the instructions.

Simon turned around as soon as he felt the presence of one of the many creatures of his castle. "Ah what information do you have for me Brutus?"

The large decaying wolf hybrid, smiled a little, showing off a row of sharp teeth. "Master, Ian says your fledging is coming." The creature bowed, before exiting the room, ready to stand guard once again.

"All is working out as I planned." Simon turned around, walking over to his window intent on looking out for the duo walking down the dirt road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should rest for the night, with the sun coming up I do not want to get caught underneath it." Joachim stated, as he walked off into the brush. Leon followed slowly behind him. Sunrise was about to come, and with it the fear of burning alive. At least for Joachim. Joachim didn't know if the hunter would be affected or not.

"Let's settle down. I'll keep first watch." Leon sat down on a grassy patch of land, leaning himself against a tree. Facing the road he watched silently, and unmoving.

Joachim nestled against another tree, closing his hues ready to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... The comments are nice to hear... Hehehehe... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the characters that appear in Castlevania: LOI. I do however own all the other characters, places, and this idea.

Another chapter... Whoosh... I want to thank my reviewers.. I am glad you all like this story so much. I was very surprised at the amount of reviews, but much love to you all... Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

"Joachim!" Leon looked down at the figure sleeping against the tree, taking in his soft pale features. With the small ray of sunlight, shining down through the tree foliage, the being looked like an angel descended from heaven. Banishing the thoughts from his head, he frowned, thinking about his feelings. '_It goes against everything I stand for to fall in love with another man, but why does it this being make me feel wanted…'_ The half-breed didn't get to think about it long, for the other groaned waking up.

Keeping his pools closed, the being recollected his thoughts, remembering where he was, and why he was there. Feeling the hard wood against his stiff back, he winced, stretching in a cat like fashion. Opening his pools, he started into the crystal blue hues, of the hunter. "Uhm. Hello." He was unsure of what to say, under the intense stare he was receiving.

"It is time to get moving." Leon looked away, biting his lip. Standing up, he started to walk towards, his discarded supplies. Picking them up, he heard the rustling of the other.

"I'm ready." Joachim hide the flush that had crept onto his face, as he hid his feelings for the other.

With that said the two made their way up the beaten path, to the castle once more. Upon reaching it the moon was high in the sky, a glaring reminder of the life the blonde hunter would now live. "We're finally here." The words left his lips in a soft whisper, looking up at the castle, he felt a pair of eyes peering at him from inside. Shivering he tried to shake off the feeling, walking up to the door.

"We should be careful." Joachim warned, also feeling another's presence. '_Who knows what we will find in a place like this.'_ After watching this man, the being was beginning to think that the late Walter wasn't as bad, or even the one who used him. To be able to perform such an act as making a half-breed took skill and years of knowledge.

Nodding his head, Leon pushed open the door with a small creak. Looking around he saw nothing, not even the creature he remembered standing at the door. "There is no one here."

Laughter came from behind them. The image of a the servant Ian came into view, wispy, and transparent. "I am here to tell you that my master is waiting for you. You are allowed to see him, if you can find his room in this maze. Think, and choose carefully, for not even he knows what lied behind every corner." The creature smiled, flexing a pair of black feathered wings. "I bid you good luck, until the next time we meet, if we do." Bowing the image faded away, into the darkness of the corner.

"What should we do?" Joachim wondered aloud, taking the incubus' warning.

"Move on." Leon made his decision and he would stick by it. Making his way to the unguarded door, he pushed this one open as well. Walking in, he faintly noticed the other being float in. The door closed with a loud thud, before disappearing altogether. Whirling around, at the sudden rush of air, Leon gulped. "It looks like we have no choice now." They were stuck. In the doors place was a hallway that connected to three other similar paths. In the middle of the room, was a pedestal with four depressions shaped into it. Leon made his way over to it, examining it closely.

"It seems that we must find the items to fit those." Joachim floated over, pointing out the obvious. His swords floated behind him, invisible to the naked eye.

The blonde hunter raised an eyebrow, holding back his laughter. "I think we should stick together." Joachim nodded in agreement. Surprised at the lack of rebellion in the other, the hunter took the role as leader. "I think we should go to the left path first." Something in his gut, guided him that way. It was like something was leading him, trying to get him out safely.

With no possible things to argue, Joachim watched the other take the lead. '_He is a natural leader, and a very experienced weapons master.'_ "Let us go then." Floating down the hallway, he kept himself alert for any trouble.

Leon followed behind the other at a slower pace. Taking up the rear, if something jumped up behind the being. His hand resting on the Vampire Killer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon laughed cruelly as he listened to his servant's excellent work. "Good, good. You are to wait for them at the last corridor. If they make it up to you, kill them."

Ian smirked. "Yes master." Bowing, he disappeared, leaving the elder alone.

"You can come out now." Simon called out, to the being that had been watching him from his balcony. '_The young ones are always so stupid.'_ He looked over, at the man who emerged from the light. Black hair, a very regal look with the green robes, black undergarments, and dark pools, invaded his sight. "You must be the one I hear other's talking about. The fledging Mathias."

The man grinned, walking further into the moonlight. "Why yes I am." He held out a pale hand, wrapping his fingers around the others, as they shook.

Simon raised an eyebrow, the redhead had heard things about the man before him. He was not one to be trusted. "I've heard rumors." He turned around, his ears alert, body ready for anything. "One in particular would be a man named Mathias using a vampire named Walter to get to a certain Leon Belmont."

Mathias nodded slowly, mulling over what to tell the other. "Yes what you hear is true. The man was an idiot though."

The elder whirled around at the other. "You could say that." Pointing a finger at the one before him, he accused the other in a loud demanding voice. "You must have come here for something then." He would not be played by young fledglings like the man before him.

"I have come to ask you something." Leaning forward, Mathias closed the gap between the two, planting his lips at the elder's ear. "I would like to join me."

The redhead took a step back, gripping the knife the other being had unsheathed. "No. Now leave. I am expecting some company." He moved to sit in a chair.

"Leon Belmont. The fool will be the death of you." Sneering at the other, Mathias made his way out to the balcony, before turning into a small black bat. Simon watched as the other flew away.

"What is to happen to the order of the vampires if this child keeps this up." Simon asked to the air, unsure of what to think. '_I will have to be more alert from here on out.'_ Settling back into his seat, he picked up a book and began to read.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Comments are nice to hear... Another update in about two weeks... Hehehehe... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- **I own anything that does not appear in the game. The stuff that does... Well it isn't mine... And this wonderful plot bunny.. I own it...

I want to thank those who reviewed this chapter... And I want to apologize for the gap in updates... I ran into writers block! It killed me.. But I broke free... Hopefully the next update won't be so far away. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

After walking down the hallway for what seemed like hours, the two beings encountered a heavy stone wall. A inscription was mounted onto to the area beside it. Joachim looked over, instantly translating the Latin words. "It seems we must find a way through a dark, foggy, monster laid maze." That was basis of the riddle ridden tablet read. The being was too tired for mind games, danger and riddles, but it seemed as if the two didn't have a choice. The only thing was the entrance to the place.

"How do we get in?" The hunter looked around the wall, looking for anything out of place. A stone angel praying on the wall caught his attention. The hands held a burning torch within it, but the flames did not look real. Pointing to it, he voiced what his pools caught. "Does that look out of place?"

Joachim whipped his head around, barely registering a slight pain in his pain at he motion. Following the other's finger, he looked over to the torch. Canting his head to the side, he could feel the hunter's pools staring at him, a unreadable expression on his face. "I think it does. Who wants to check it out?"

Volunteering himself, Leon walked forward. Shaking slightly, as he reached the torch, he rested his hand on it. Instantly a image flashed through a mind.

_A hole in a rotting floor, the outline of someone jumping through. A moss colored gardened, with hedges at least eight feet high. Decaying animal hybrid's walking around human like. A decaying dog creature standing in a puddle of blood, mouth foaming, blood rushing down his muzzle. The outline picking up the crystallized essence of the creature._

The images stopped, leaving woozy. Feeling himself fall backwards, he welcomed the darkness embracing him.

Joachim rushed forward, robes floating behind him. Reaching his arms out, he felt the weight hit them. Lowering the hunter to the floor, he wondered what the hell happened. _'One minute he was fine, then his eyes loose their color, and he faints.'_ The vampire hoped whatever it was, the other would be fine. Settling down next to the sleeping figure, he waited for the other to wake up. He didn't notice the outline of a shadow lingering a little further down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon sat up in his room, still steaming from the his run in with Mathias. He knew the cocky vampire would get what he deserved in due time. Instead he waited for a messenger to update his new interests on their progress.

A knock met with his impatience. Sighing in a mixture of relief, and disappointment, the man bid his visitor to come in. "Come in."

Ian walked in, looking grim. Bowing down in front of his master he readied himself for the anger wave that would surely come from such grave news. "It seems that Artemis was found dead this morning. His soul gone."

Simon looked up, fierce anger on his face. "Who could have done such a thing?" His voice was deadly clam, giving off how angry he was. Behind him he heard a crackling. Whirling around he saw the cocky vampire he had told to leave a few hours before. "Mathias, did you do this?"

The black haired man walked in slowly, gliding towards the other. A smug look was on his face. "What if I did?" He looked down at his nails, coolly.

Pushing his chair back, he forced to overturn. "What do you want?"

The man looked up, smiling. "What I asked you before?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon groaned, opening his hues. He found himself in the lap of another, blinking he let his memories flow back to him. "What happened?" He asked the lump he knew as Joachim.

Looking down the silver haired man grinned. It seemed as if the other was still out of it. After looking around the area, he had found a secret passage, leading into the room he wanted. "I found a way into the maze."

Leon nodded, the images he saw flashing through his head. He thought nothing of it as he lifted his head up. "Let's go then."

Getting up after the other, he walked down the hallway to the hole.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. Comments are always nice to hear... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters in the Castlevania game... Only the ones that do not appear in it, and this wonderful little plot...

I want to thank my reviewers... You are always so kind... And I was updating today when I noticed that it had been awhile... So here it is... The next chapter to this story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

"This is the hole I found." Joachim pointed to the gap in the floor. While wandering along the path, the walls had started to change to a stone, and the floor was more of woodwork, then the red carpet from before. It was in between this transition that the being found the hole.

The hunter nodded, noticing with an eerie recollection that this was the same hole the outline jumped through. Leon had never believed in consequences and he wasn't about to start.  
_'There must be something to this shadowy outline.'_ He didn't want to say anything to the other because he didn't want to appear stupid. As weird as that sounded he didn't ponder why he thought that way.

"Shall we go in?" The being noticed the other's silence and was depressed at breaking it, but it had to be done. At the other's nod, he took the initiative. Kneeling he placed on foot before the other, bracing himself with his arms, until he was lowered into the dark abyss. Blinking his eyes, Joachim adjusted to the light change fairly quickly. Walking ahead a little ways ahead so that the other would be able to get down.

"Is it safe?" Leon shouted from the top, wincing as he did so. Reminding himself not to try that again, he sat himself down, ready to fall.

"Yeah."

Hearing the answer, the blonde fell down into the passageway. Following behind the other, he noticed in awe as his eyesight adjusted to fit his needs. "Well this is new." He commented lightly, enjoying the new change.

Joachim turned around, when he heard the other so close to him. Looking at the other he raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" The comment wasn't rude, just curious.

Leon felt a blush light up his cheeks, as he looked anywhere, but there. He had completely forgotten that the changes had only occurred in him. Had he been alone it wouldn't have been so bad. "We should go forward." The hunter thought he could make out the outline of what looked like a large plant. It reminded him of the Garden Forgotten By Time, something that he didn't want to relive. Sighing he made his way forward. From what he could see the passageway was made out of stone. Designs were etched on the walls, as perfect as the day they were made.

Joachim followed, hovering above the aground as high as he could. The ceiling wasn't much higher then he was normally. Silent, he watched the other navigate.

It didn't take long for them to reach the end of the tunnel. Widening out it led to a grassy meadow with large hedges out to from walls. Vines dangled and wound themselves around tall marble looking columns.

"I think we're in a maze." Joachim spoke, awed at the sight before him. Looking around he saw at least six different entrances. Getting through would be hard.

"We have company." Leon tensed as he felt and heard the screams of zombies coming towards them. Holding back the fear that threatened to consume him, he pulled out his Vampire Killer. The whip glowed an eerie deep purple before returning to normal.

Joachim was about to speak, when a group of hour hanged men started to make their way over. Their brown flesh, clung to the bone, and rotting cloth. Around their oddly angled neck's were the remains of the ropes that had killed them. More than one of them were missing limbs. (Fingers, hands…etc.) Though their pace was slow as they waddled, it was the gut-wrenching moans that made them formidable. Eternal torture for their sins, a horrible way to spend an afterlife. Joachim tried not to focus on that though. Closing his pools he willed his swords to come forth. Six sharp blades, all blade down became visible, circulating around his figure. He waited for the zombies to come closer.

Leon waited as well, understanding that in the larger open space they had a chance to maneuver around them. His crystal blue pools darted back and forth, focusing on the other entryways for other creatures to come out. Nothing did.

The moaning creatures finally entered the room after a minute or so. Watching their prey enter both men charged forward. Each taking two of the undead.

Leon moved with the wind, gracefully. He noticed that the clawing hands were easier to dodge. Rolling around the closest one, he bent forward, slashing at the creatures legs. Blood poured out, as the remaining tendons on it's leg were ripped from the bone. Falling down, the creature looked down at it's useless leg bones. Leon took no notice, focusing his attention on the other creature.

Slower than the first the second hanged man, extended his arms as far as they would go. Sensing the pale flesh of the other, he tired to grab it. The only thing he could think of was strangling the other, until life escaped him.

Leon noticed the assault however and ducked. The hands cut through the air just above him. Holding out his magical glove, he released the black bishop talisman he had picked up during the trails at Walter's castle. Instantly he felt a flood of power. Clenching his whip, the hunter flung it upward, jumping back as a spray of arterial blood threatened to hit him. The zombie collapsed, head finally separated from his body.

Walking over to the first zombie, he quickly did the same. Looking over at Joachim, he watched the other's blades pierce multiple area of flesh, rendering the creature dead.  
"That was fun." Leon commented , wiping some sweat off his brow.

Joachim nodded still focused on what he had done. _'It has been awhile since I have seen any poor unfortunate souls like this.'_ "Where do we start?" He asked, breaking the silence that had settled in.

Leon looked at the entrances and found one that called out to him, like before. Without word or thought he made his way towards it, leaving Joachim to follow.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. The comments are nice to hear. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the Castlevania characters, but I do own everything else. 

Hmm... It's been a while since I posted. I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter, and I want to say I'm sorry for the wait. Heh... I have finally finished the chapter, and I now present it... Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

They were walking for what seemed like forever, when Joachim asked the other to stop and rest for the night. He had noticed the way, Leon's shoulder slightly sagged, as he took each step. And he knew it wasn't going to take much more for him to fall from exhaustion. "Let's stop and rest."

Leon acted like he didn't acknowledge the other for a moment before nodding. Turning around, he retraced his steps, plopping against the nearest hedge. So far the two had walked through the maze, without coming across any more zombies or other creatures. Neither knew if it was a good or bad sign. The hunter could feel the path calling to him. Throughout the day he came up with possible theories, but none had seemed plausible.

Joachim watched with rapt attention, as the his companion closed his hues, relaxing against the walls. 'He reminds me of myself when I was younger.' Saying nothing, he did the same, instantly letting sleep claim him.

Leon smiled a little. Turning his head, he opened one pool, watching the other. It had become a sort of habit for him, even though he had just met the other. After watching the other for a few more minutes sleep had also claimed him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should go on and see if we can find the edge." Joachim spoke, looking around. The two had been woken up only minutes before, due to another zombie attack. Whoever was controlling these creatures knew when to strike. They would have to be more careful from now on.

Leon nodded, pulling a white bandage around his arm, where a claw had swiped. Wincing, he felt the potion do it's work. Grabbing onto the offered hand, he pulled himself up. "This way." He pointed one of his shaken fingers. _'This is bad. I wasn't even this weary when I was in Walter's castle.' _

Joachim noticed, that the man needed blood and fast, but there were no sources down here. From his left he heard what sounded like a woman's scream. Facing in that direction, he saw a middle aged woman running down the hedges towards them, her arms extended, as she tried to flee from an invisible attacker. It seemed like the host of the gardens wanted them alive and healthy. 

Leon looked around at the sight, and was bombarded with a fleshy object in his hands. Falling backwards he looked up at the woman. "Uhm."

The woman trembled, keeping her arms wound tightly around the other man. Looking over to the other for help, the hunter tried to pry her from his body. "Don't!" She squeaked. "I am your meal, sir."

Both men's pools widened at that. Why would someone volunteer to kill themselves, to sustain the life of another? Hopefully this woman was not serious. "Ma'am you do know what this means?" Leon questioned her softly. He kept his pools on Joachim, a questioning gaze in them. He watched the other shrug, before walking forward.

The woman removed her tear stained face from the other. With no hint of fear she condemned herself to her fate. "If I don't die like this, then I will be turned into to one of the many creatures you have killed. I would rather die knowing that I helped those that would thwart it's plans." Removing the bits of brown hair, that had settled themselves at her neck, she bent her neck over.

"Do it Leon." Joachim told him, feeling sympathy for the human. He would never let anyone have that fate if it could be avoided. Key would have to be stopped. 'Why are there always those who harm for fun?' He asked himself, thinking back to things he had seen in his years.

Looking unsure Leon looked down at the woman's neck, feeling instinct come over him. He felt a pain at his gums, as his fangs made their appearance. Slowly, he licked the area right above the woman's pulsing jugular. Biting down, he felt the other moan, before he started to lap up the thick red substance. When he had his fill he pulled back, turning away to wipe the traces of blood on his sleeve and avoid watching the other die. Looking to the painted ceiling, he wondered what he had done to deserve such a fate.

"It is done." Joachim muttered a few minutes later. He had killed the woman, and buried her in a shallow grave. He just hoped it was enough to save her. Walking past the hunter he continued, making sure his mind was blank.  
Leon silently stood, and followed the feelings as his guide. Lost deep in thought, he wondered what it must have been like for Joachim to have to do that and kill someone, why the man was following him, and why it didn't bother him as much as it should have.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian looked at the large statue in the middle of the garden. Placing a hand over it, he started to run it along the rock. Sighing, he looked around the room for what he needed. "It seems that you are needed Alastor." Focusing his energy, he started to chant pouring his energy into resurrecting the stone.

Slowly, the rock began to crumble as the form of a muscular man with long black hair. Two sets of wings black as the purest night, began to flap in agitation. As more of the rock began to crumble the outline of a white loin cloth with black seams, and brown sandals. When the remaining stone crumbled, the man opened his pools, revealing red with swirls of black. Smirking like a madman, he pulled a blade from a sheath on his side. Jumping down faster than Ian could move, the blood red pulsing blade was against his throat. The owner spoke in a deep cold tone. "Why have you awakened me?"  
Ian trembled slightly, his focus on the black vines that seemed to protrude from the blades metal, ready to wrap around him. "My master Simon Key wanted to give you new souls to feed."

The man thought about it, removing the blade and slowly sheathing it. "Tell your master that they had better be good, or he will be next."

Nodding, Ian left the scene in a haze of black.

Alone, the man looked around at his surroundings. "Ah a garden how nice." He closed his pools, hearing the screams of the sinful souls running around. Grinning, he found himself liking the place. 'This being has done a good job. I will be well sated.' Whipping around, he heard the footsteps of two new beings. "What do we have here?" He spoke softly, moving to the shadows. Looking down he ripped away a piece of rotting skin. "It seems that I will need those souls sooner then I expected."

"Be quiet." Joachim shushed the hunter, calling his swords again. He sensed a very powerful evil presence.  
Leon did the same, feeling his gut lead to the place, the other was afraid. Walking into a large circular area of a stone platform, he looked around, taking in the scenery. He noticed a large stone pillar with crumbled stone around it, in the center, but otherwise nothing else looked different, expect for the one hedge behind it. Instead of grass it was a wall, a small indent in the center.

"Looks like I get to play." Alastor announced his presence, walking out slowly, his sword drawn.

Joachim looked over, pools widening at the sight of the black vines. Ducking one of their grabs he wasted no time in running up to the monster, attacking it with a barrage of his swords. Each bounced off without leaving a mark. Running over to Leon he whispered in the other's ear. "Belmont I think now would be a good time to help me fight."

Leon looked over at the man, and noticed that part of his body were rotting away in chunks. An idea came to his head. Getting as close as he dared, he rolled to the right, as the sword went to stab him, and extended his weapon, making sure it hit one of the spots. Instantly, a black substance started to pour out of it.

Screaming in pain, Alastor looked down. "How could this happen?" He asked more to himself then his opponents. It hadn't occurred to him that the decaying skin would slow him down in any way. 'I will need some souls very soon.' Closing his pools, he focused on letting his vines dart out, to catch at least one of them.

Leon and Joachim both dodged as many of the weird black wispy vines as much as they could. In one of his back flips, the blonde was cut in the leg. Crashing down, he felt his himself slam on the ground, and a sharp pain in his right.  
Alastor laughed, cruelly as he watched the other go down. Making an his move on the other being, he started to fly over, sword raised over his head. Unfortunately, Joachim noticed, and ducked watching the other sail over him. Alastor sailed straight into the wall.

Not wanting to let the monster have enough time to recover, he sent one of his swords after a large patch of brownish green flesh on the man's bare back, looking at the marking on the man's back; a black feather, with a red and black scythe behind it. The attacker screamed in pain.

Leon noticed that the decaying creature's life force was demising rapidly by the way he was moving. And knew it would take only one more shot to kill it. Feeling the vine start to disintegrate, he slowly stood, noticing the pain on focused on one side of his body. Taking his fallen whip in his head, he headed toward the man.

Alastor picked himself out of the wall, feeling the tattoo that bound him to the world disappear. Not wanting to go down without any fresh souls, he launched his final attack at the staggering blonde.

Leon saw the other charge towards him, standing his ground, he gripped the whip harder, watching the movements of the other carefully. When the other was a few feet away from him, he thrust his weapon outwards, letting the whip strike the creature in the face, ripping off his face.

Feeling the flesh fall, he felt the last of his life force leave his body. Falling down, he spoke his last words. "You may have beaten me, but we will meet again." With that he resigned to his fate.

Slumping over, Leon watched the body disintegrate leaving a blood red stone. Too tired to go pick it up, he called for Joachim to do it. "Joachim will you please go get that."

Joachim was roused out of his shocked state. Taking a quick look at the stone, he deemed it safe. Bending down to pick it up, he noticed a symbol inside it. It was the same one as the tattoo that he had pulled off._ 'I wonder if that is the key to these creatures powers.'_ As his finger's wrapped around the stone a bright light blinded him, he could feel his fatigue disappear.

As the light cleared, Leon dared to stand up again. The pain in his side was gone, as was the cut he had received early. Looking between the stone and the wall, he gestured for Joachim to put it in. The stone clicked into place, before revealing a warp pad. Joachim removed the stone, before walking over to join Leon onto the magic. They felt themselves being transported back to the center of the long hallways. Looking at the pedestal, Leon stretched one of his hands out. "Do you want to do the honors?"

Joachim stepped forward, matching the stone with the path. The stone clicked into place, though nothing happened. "Where to now?"

"To the right." Walking down the hallway, Leon geared himself up, for going through the whole process again.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. The next update should not take as long. I hope. -crosses fingers- 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that do appear in the games. I do own all other characters and the plot.

**Warnings- **Same as before.

Thank you for the reviews I enjoyed them all and I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. No worries though it's finally out. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 11 **

For some absurd reason Joachim had the urge to say are we there yet. The quiet atmosphere was starting to suffocate him, reminding him too much of what he had left behind only days earlier. 'It really has only been days since I met Leon Belmont, but yet it feels like I've known him of years.' Confused by his actions, he let himself ponder over a question the young hunter had said earlier on their path down the hallway. The words running clear through his head. Why are you here with me even helping me? The truth was the being didn't know why, and that truly scared him.

"We're here." Leon muttered, breaking the silence. In front of the them was an old rusted door, it's hinges falling off. Reaching out, he pulled the door back with all his strength. It creaked open slowly, in an attempt to resist. The room that greeted them was something neither man had ever thought they would see.

Shackles hung from the walls, laying open and ready. Blood stained the metal on the inside. Wooden tables were spread across the room, in seemingly no order. Various blades and objects were sprawled out against them. Each and every one of them had some type of stains on them. Hidden in the corner away from view was a large iron looking casket, a woman's glossy hues looking outward, stretched wide in fear.

"This is…" The hunter was at a loss of words. Looking away from the sight, he resisted the urge to puke up his meager lunch.

"A torture chamber." Joachim finished, having the same dilemma, but hiding it much better. Floating around the room, he picked up and inspected various instruments_. 'Interesting.' _He thought to himself, he didn't think anyone used these anymore.

The hunter nodded, slowly, looking around at the stone walls. Wondering how many had died. Frozen to the core, he shivered at that thought. Looking for a door, he darted to the only other iron exit, wanting to get out of the decrepit place. The other door, brought him to a long hallway filled with large wooden doors. A dungeon. The moans of the dead, echoed off the stonework, reaching the half-breeds ears in tremendous waves. Falling to his knees, he clapped his hands to his ears.

Joachim was wondering the room, when he heard the crash of a body. Whipping his head over, he saw his companion on the ground, clutching the side of his heads for dear life. The being sat there for a moment, before springing into action. It never occurred to him that the worry he felt was not normal. _'What is wrong with Leon?' _He asked himself, as he floated into the room. Looking around he felt or saw nothing.

The moans wouldn't stop, and the hunter didn't think he could hold out much longer. Opening his mouth to scream to Joachim, he felt a hand on his shoulder. A small voice reached him, asking if he was alright. "I-I-I…" His words were stuttered as more pain took a hold in his head. He tried to speak more, but black started to invade his vision.

"Leon!" The being screamed, flinging himself forward, before the other fell. Looking down at the body, he decided he would have to see what happened later. For now he would have to find a place to stay. Kicking open the first wooden door he saw, he was bombarded with three skeletal figures, each equipped with a small broadsword, and shield. Cursing his luck, he called for his blades and made quick work of them, with a few slashes and some fire magic.

Grinning at the burning remains, he settled the still body on the hay covered floor, amazed at the good upkeep. Ignoring the lingering smell of human waste, he settled down against the far wall, ready to attack anything that dared to enter. Well on guard duty, he sat in thought about the concern he felt before. _'What is this feeling? Could it be that I truly care… No love this man…' _He concluded that yes he did, but him acting on those feelings would be very slim. He knew that.

A shadowy figure grinned, body shaking in silent laughter from the corner at the two who dodged around each other. Looking around, it decided to go ahead, disappearing before it could be seen.

A few hours later, Leon groaned. Sitting up, he looked around. The first thing he noticed was a pair of silver pools reflecting worry staring at him. "What happened?" He dared to ask, shivering as he heard the echo of the moans in his head again. This time he blocked them out successfully before they built up to be too much.

Rubbing his chin, Joachim sighed. Folding his hands, in his lap, he averted his pools. "It would be better if I asked what happened. I was in the other room, when I heard a crash and the next thing I know I see you on your knees. You tried to say something, but passed out." He watched the other's face. Noting the surprise, pain and anxiety that flittered across them, before settling into a stone cold mask.

"I…" Leon looked down. He wanted to tell the other, but he knew it would sound crazy. Scoffing at himself, he had a whole mental conversation in his head. Even though I'm a half-breed now, I can hear voices that full vampires can't. I touched a torch and had a vision, then found that it was the area we just went through. I have feelings that point me to where we're supposed to go, and they're right. Yeah it's all good. Shaking his head, he faced he facts. Self deprecation would get him nowhere. Sighing softly, Leon spoke, "I heard these voices. Moans more like it and they grew in intensity until I guess I passed out."

Nodding slowly, Joachim didn't know how to respond. Instead he used the very old act of avoiding the question or in his case the answer. He wouldn't sugar coat anything for that was not in his nature. "That's ahh interesting." He watched the relief flicker over the other's face. 'He probably thought I would call him crazy or something.' Laughing out loud at that thought, he ignored the questioning glance from the other. "Do you want to continue?"

Before Leon could answer a trio of reapers floated over. Their large black scythes, dripping blood, as their glowing white pools focused on them. A hollow laughter came out of their hidden mouths. Skeleton hands rested on the hem of their dark black cloaks.

"What is with creatures interrupting our moments?" Leon joked, reaching for his whip.

Following along with the other's lead, he continued the joke. "I don't know. Maybe we're just so sexy." It felt weird being able to joke around something like this. There wasn't enough space for both men to fight so he chose to stand in the corner, ready to help if the hunter needed it.

After dodging a long sweep with the blade, Leon slid underneath the creature, throwing an enchanted dagger at it's backside. The creature howled, dropping the scythe. Reaching up to it's back, it only succeeded in pushing the object further into it's back, killing it. The body went up in smoke. Leon concentrated on the second one, repeating the process. When he reached the third one, he felt the hairs in the back of his neck rise. Something was odd about it. He found out what it was, as it swung it's scythe at him, expelling a blade of fire. Caught off guard, Leon jumped above it a little too late, scorching one of his shoes. Landing on his feet, he glared at the reaper. Bounding forward, he threw his whip out, letting it wrap around the creatures throat, taking it's head off.

"Well I guess we should move on." Leon commanded, making his way towards the door.

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: Review? The next chapter should be up sometime this month.


	12. Chapter 12

**  
Disclaimer- **I own the plot, nothing else.

**Warnings- **Same as before.

Damns. This did not come out as early as I wanted it to. It has been just sitting here and waiting for me. -shakes head- Well here it is now, the next chapter! Sorry for such a long wait.

**Chapter 12 **

**  
**  
Joachim scanned what seemed like the hundredth cell sector. So far all the two had come across were small clusters of skeletal warriors and reapers. After Leon's second breakdown the being kept the hunter on a short leash, concerned for his well being. The other seemed out of it.

"I have a feeling that we're almost there." Leon blurted out. The past few hours had left him content. The silence in his head was nice. The hunter had also felt the concerned stare of the other lingering on him all day and he admitted it felt nice. Sighing, he stopped feeling his boot squish down in a pile of soggy hay. "Do you want to stop and rest?" Carefully, he leaned against the wall, making a noise of relief when the weight was taken off his aching feet.

The noise made Joachim freeze. Swallowing hard, he ignored the little voice in his mind telling him that he should just take what was his. Clapping his hands together, he plopped onto the ground, feeling a toothy grin appear on his face.

Leon opened a pool, when he no one answered. He chuckled lightly, taking in the others posture and attitude. When Joachim looked up he closed his hues once again.

_'This is stupid.' _Standing up, the being glided over to the hunter. Breathing deeply, he repeated a encouraging mantra through his head. Leaning forward, he closed the small gap between them.

Leon was startled by the sudden pressure. Icy pools wide, he stared at his crush in shock. When he felt a tongue run along his lower lip, he granted the man access, letting his roaming hands settle in the other's silky strands.

Joachim smiled as he felt the blonde battle for dominance. His pools were sliding shut, when the image of a reaper halted him. Pulling away, he ignored the moan of displeasure from his companion. "We have company."

The answer, halted all the questions threatening to spill from Leon's lips. Slowly turning his head, he ducked a flying scythe. "Ruin the moment why don't you?"

Joachim sprang into action, quickly disposing of the monster. He felt Leon look at him curiously. "Uhm… That was unexpected."

For once in his life, Leon was lost for words. As much as he wanted to spill his heart to the other, he didn't know how. It was like a cat had his tongue. Looking up to the other, he hoped to convey his feelings.

"Which part?" Joachim heard himself say softly. His mind was blank, the hole that was his heart ready to fill. All he needed was a conformation of the hunter's love. Although, he reasoned to himself that the other had already shown it, when he responded to the kiss.

"The part with the reaper…." Leon braced the wall, with his hands. "Joachim…" Joachim looked up, surprised at the breathless tone. "I don't how to say this." Leon looked down, ignoring the small part of his brain that was telling to stop the nonsense. "I love you." He looked away, feeling tears blur his vision.

Letting out a small whoop, Joachim grinned like an idiot. Bringing a hand to wrap around his blonde hunter, he pulled the other's head up. "And I love you too." Without saying anymore, he brought his face forward, enveloping Leon in a kiss.

--

"Update me Ian." Walter smiled, from his desk. Letting his head rest on his curved hand, he watched with interest as the other fidgeted. The watchful gaze of Mathias weighed heavily on his back.

The servant bowed. "Sir, they made it past Alastor and now are at Iris."

The red-head chuckled, lightly. "May she prevail."

Ian nodded from his spot on the floor, before leaving.

A young woman scanned the horizon with her orange pools, her teeth bared in a snarl. Rocking her head back and forth, her midnight black hair flew over her shoulder, landing at her bosom. Raising a hand, she held large oak staff in the air, watching the two clear gems at the top glow red. "Someone has come." She spoke to herself, frantically trying to straighten the white cloth that surrounded her body in waves. Behind her blood stained wings beat heavily. Heavy thudding footsteps, alerted her. Taking to the air, she snarled down, resting in the large dome at the top. She listened with rapt attention as the two intruders spoke to themselves.

"We should be careful here."

"Yeah." Both Leon and Joachim stepped into the room, after having rested fully they were ready to get through anything, together. The thought of their relationship brought a blush to Leon's cheeks. Looking around the room, the first thing Leon noticed was another crumbed statue. Lowering his voice dramatically he spoke to the other, while scanning for any signs of danger. "We have another large visitor." Joachim nodded, leaning in to the his hunter's body heat. "But where?"

They didn't have to wait long, for at that moment the woman decided to try an aerial attack. Folding her wings forward, she held her arms out, staff ready to bash her opponents heads in. Grinning wickedly, she smelt their fear. Foaming at the mouth, she readied her arm.

"Duck!" Leon as he looked up. Rolling out of the way, he felt a searing in his leg. Looking at it he noticed that the bone broke the skin at a old angle. Hissing in pain, he dragged himself over to the far wall. Sitting as still as he could, he readied himself for resetting the bone.

With the man with the whip preoccupied, Iris set her sights on the floating being. Running forward, she attacked.

At the sight of the crazed woman rushing him, Joachim did the only that came to mind, stopping the staff.

Commanding his swords, he sent one after another to hit the stick. It did nothing. With the woman closing in fast, he raised his arms in self defense, well a blade floated in front of it, blade pointed outward. All he heard was a screech of annoyance. He watched as the woman pulled out the embedded knife out of her stomach. The bleeding wound closed fast, as if nothing happened. It gave Leon an idea. Pulling a empty potion bottle out of his coat, he uncorked the top. Grinning he baited the woman. "Come on you big hag."

The woman saw red. Her orange pools flashed dangerously. Hissing, she tried to rush annoying pest without thinking. She paid no heed to the knife making it's home in her breast, all the blood that rushed into the bottle. Anger was clouding her judgment. Raising her staff above her head, she brought it down on the spot where her attacker was last.

Joachim dodged it smoothly, corking the bottle in the process. Calling the blade back, he heard the unmistakable sound of ripped clothing. He watched in fascination as a tattoo on his attacker's breast was revealed. Unlike the other's this one was a black gem, with an even darker rainbow behind it. Looking at the gem, he looked up at the staff and the clear reflecting crystals, glowing red. An idea formed in his head. Rushing forward, he ducked another of the woman's wicked attacks. Commanding his swords, he willed them to attack both her and the gems.

The first thing the woman felt was pain, before she heard the sound of one of her precious gems breaking. Stopping short, she hissed at her prey. "What are you doing?"

Joachim smirked, evilly. "Just breaking things." He called a sword to his side, before rushing forward in a flurry of robes. Dodging another wild blow, he shot a well aimed sword the second gem. It's aim was true, shattering the rock on impact.

With the last of her gems, Iris felt herself crumbling. As her body began to stiffen, she felt an intense pain, before exploding into a flurry of stone.

Joachim and Leon both shielded themselves from the debris and the intense orange light. Clanking to the ground was an orange stone. Joachim walked over to it like before. "I wonder…" Looking into the clear orange stone, he saw the black tattoo reflecting inside of it. Pocketing it, he made his way back to Leon's side, pulling out the blood he retrieved. Noticing out of the corner of his eye, the small warp pad. "Take this."

Leon looked at the potion bottle wearily. He had watched the fight, and knew that blood was in it. He didn't know what good it would do him though. Opening his mouth to protest, he was met with the lip of the bottle, slowly the liquid poured into his mouth.

"Swallow." Joachim cooed, disgusted at himself._ 'Why am I acting like this?'_ He asked himself, before shaping back to his normal ways.

Leon obeyed, gulping the metallic tasting liquid. Instantly he the pain he felt disappeared. Looking down at his broken leg, he saw it mend itself. "Wow."

Holding out a hand, Joachim praised himself. "Yeah well I noticed she could heal, so I figured hey it should work for us insects." He pulled the other to the warp pad, ready to get out of the dungeons.

Walking over to the pedestal he placed the stone in the slot next to the red one. Watching as it glowed. Walking over to Leon he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Where to next oh great one?"

Leon leaned into the man's chest, humming happily. His gut told him to take the path to the right of them, but he felt it could wait a little while. "I say we stay here for a little while."

Joachim nodded his agreement, settling his head on top of the blonde's.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I have been working on this story for a really long time now... -ducks- Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- **I own the plot, nothing else.

**Warnings- **Same as before.

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 13**

Yawning sleepily Leon nestled further into Joachim's lap. Moaning in content, he ignored the laughter of the other. Closing his pools, he mumbled, "we need to move on."

Joachim nodded his head in agreement, standing up, he let Leon fall of his lap. "To the right." He started down the glossy hallway, ignoring the paintings he passed by.

Leon clambered behind his lover, feeling a sense of dread wash over him. Stopping at an iron gate, he watched it open with a large creak. "Let's go." He muttered sarcastically.

The room they entered was full of small cage like structures. Unlike the area they were in before, this new one had animal remains lying about. The iron cell gates had wide bars, so that a person could easily fit through. Straw, blood and a sticky clear substance were dried in various areas on the stone floor.

"An animal prison?" Leon looked around in a curious awe. He had never seen anything quite like this before. Sniffing the air, he smelt the lingering odor of decay.

"Interesting…." Joachim floated into the room fully, barely noticing the gate shut. Examining the room, he went cell to cell finding nothing, but remains.

"I found something." Leon pointed to a spiral staircase, leading upwards into a tower. Looking back, he saw the being nod.

"I think we should go check it out."

Walking forward, Leon made his way over ready to step onto the first stone piece, when a growl and snarl halted his movements. Looking up, he brought his hand to his waist, gripping the purple weapon settled there.

Two larger tiger like creatures stepped out. Their bodies were half decayed, as dead flesh fell with every step. Their pools once full of life were lifeless and flashing an angry red.

"We have to kill them." Leon backed up, hitting the ground in front of him. It halted the two tiger's halted, before growling even louder. Cracking the whip against the ground again, he ducked as one leapt toward him.

The creature fell instantly cut by the blade of one of Joachim's blades. Torn in two, it fell dead, but another soon joined it's ranks. "It's a pack." Leon informed the other, watching their movements carefully.

Joachim nodded, throwing a blade at the two.

Leon watched the creatures jump back, before he rushed forward, hitting them with his whip. Stepping back a step, he straightened himself out. The two bleeding creatures advancing slowly on them.

"We should kill them fast." Joachim repeated with urgency. Floating behind one, he silently held one of his blades in the air, sliding it into the monster's skull.

Howling in pain, it reared up, pushing the bade deeper into it's skull. Falling down, blood started to pour from the open sockets. Seeing its partner die the cat started to make its way over to the dead corpse. Snarling at the floating being.

Joachim repeated his movements from before killing the other in the same fashion.

"Let's continue." Leon made his way towards the staircase going up.

* * *

A/N: Review?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- **I own the plot, nothing else.

**Warnings- **Same as before.

Next chapter mah peoples! Only posting because the last chapter was so short. There was a chapter posted before this, make sure you read it.

**Chapter 14**

"Will you just look at this place." Joachim spun his body around in awe. The staircase had led the two men to a large circular room filled with creatures like the two the pair had encountered before. Trees and bushy grass lined the room, making forests, rocks, ponds, and small tickling streams.

Leon trudged up behind him, stopping short at the monster's walking by. "What the hell?" Leon pointed to a large flying bird with golden feathers. Its body was human-like with large claws and a long orange beak. The creatures pools focused on them as strands of black flowed into them.

"It looks like another creature." Joachim's pools followed it downward into a nearby forest.

"Guess we have to go over there?" Leon remarked sarcastically. Turning around he made his way over to the edge of the long forest. Joachim followed silently. Walking in the two started their long trek.

"Ian an update." Simon commanded, sitting up in his bed, revealing his pale white skin.

"They are in the forest, Master." Ian bowed, shaking uncontrollably.

"Iris did not defeat them then?" The vampire balled up a hand.

"No." Ian whispered, head dangling above the ground.

"Did you set Saya free?"

"Yes Master."

"Then you are dismissed. Leave." Simon ended the conversation, falling back into large oversized pillows. Hearing the silent footsteps of his servant leave he turned, facing the other body in his bed. "Mathias…."

The man opened a pool, peering into the other's green depths. "I told you."

"I will loose, won't I?" Simon looked up to the ceiling, letting out a humorless laugh.

"Yes you will."

"There's a clearing up ahead." The blonde hunter pointed out. An hour had passed since they had entered the forest. So far the only thing the duo had come across were more zombie animals, all more grotesque then the last.

"Good." Joachim felt relief spread through him, his energy almost thoroughly depleted. He would have to rest soon. Floating up behind his lover, he wrapped his arms around the man's torso. Leaning forward, he whispered in Leon's ear, "I think we should just stop and rest."

Smirking the hunter led the way to the base of a small tree. "I agree."

"Saya." Ian called out fearfully. Willing his shaking body still, he waited for the bird hybrid.

The first thing that alerted him of the creatures presence was a loud shriek. Out of the bushes of a nearby area, he saw the glowing pale yellow pools of a bird with a woman's body. "You called." Although the thing looked young, it's voice was that of an eighty year old woman.

'Two blackened souls have come, and my master wants you to dispose of them."

The creature brought a disfigured hand up to her chin. Rubbing it she contemplated the idea. Her pools constantly darted to the ruined pedestal and the pitiful incubus in front of her. "It was this master of yours that released me from this awful prison?" Her hand raised towards the crumbled stone.

"Yes."

"Then I shall…" She stopped in mid-sentence as footsteps caught her attention. "It seems they have arrived."

Ian took that as an excuse to leave. Muttering a quiet thanks on behalf of his master, the man disappeared.

"It swear I just heard Ian's voice." Joachim said, breaking the silence that had descended upon the couple only moments before.

"I didn't hear anything." Leon tilted his head back to get a better view of the man, watching with rapt attention as the other's Adam's apple bobbled up and down. Feeling himself harden, he ripped his pools away. 'I can't think like that right now.'

"Let us go." Joachim made a move to get up, noticing the bulge. Grinning, he glided to the conversation he was overhearing.

"It seems the two blackened souls have come. Perfect." The creature bowed, plucking two of her golden feathers. You shan't pass here." Holding the feather's in each hand, she poured her energy into them. The useless items, transformed into two sides each sickles each with a sharp metal blade and golden handle. "Prepare yourself."

Leon pulled out his whip, while Joachim called forth his swords. Each looked for any weakness or tattoos. Joachim caught sight of a very pale yellow eye on the area next to the creatures left pool. Another symbol was underneath, too pale to see.

"Are ye ready?" The creature watched her opponents nod, before she rushed forward, forcing the two to guard to avoid the attack.

Leon raised his arm, watching the blade dig it's way into the armor. Holding his ground he watched as Joachim glided up behind her, readying a sword. The vampire cast it forward, only to have a blade block the move.

"Ye are too loud. One could hear you from a mile away." She took the floating blade and chucked it back at the being. "Try again."

Realizing that the woman was preoccupied the hunter crept forward, as softly as he could. Reaching into his boot, he pulled out one of his many throwing knives. Hands clenched around the item, he continued in his near crawling pace, stopping as close as he would dare go. Aiming, he threw the blade at the woman's left ear.

The creature reared it's head, clutching the bleeding area, where her ear once was. Pain ripped through her as she turned around, ready to peck the man's throat out, when a blade went through the other ear. "What have ye done?" She screamed, not realizing the volume of her voice.

Smirking Joachim relayed a plan to the hunter. Setting it straight into motion when he was finished. Rushing forward, he moved slowly, letting the bird hybrid catch the scent of his presence. When the unfocused golden pools reached him, he leapt backwards, waiting for the creature to follow.

Meanwhile, Leon carried out his part of the plan. Making his way forward, he tightened his grip around the dagger, watching the movements of his target closely. As the bird hybrid stopped once more, the hunter closed the gape, swiftly bringing his to her face. The fleshy nose separated with the body, leaving the creature with just her eyes and beak.

The creature howled again in pain, watching the blood drip onto the ground. "What have ye done?" She screamed, her voice nasally and loud.

Leon responded by plunging the dagger into the woman's hues, popping the balls from their socket. Both the hunter and vampire quickly covered their ears, as the creature shrieked, it's body turning to stone.

A white light covered the area, when it disappeared Joachim walked forward, picking up the golden stone. Inside in black was the yellow eye with a small dagger dipped in black blood beside it.

Slumping over Leon made his way to the glowing warp pad, waiting for the other to step on. "Hurry up." The hunter whined, miserably.

Joachim did as he was told. When the two warped back to the pedestal Joachim fitted it in place, before coming to rest beside Leon. Closing his pools he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Review?

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- **I own the plot, nothing else.

**Warnings- **Same as before.

Next chapter! Chapter 16 and 17 won't be out for awhile. I seem to have misplaced the e-mail with them, in my mess of e-mails. So, I'll have to retype them. Chapter 18 is on here, but I lost the files when my computer crashed awhile back, but enjoy anyway! And thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 15**

"An update Ian!" Simon yelled, hurling an item at the wall. It shattered on impact, sending ceramic every which way.

"They have arrived at the last area Master."

"Here is the last door." Leon pressed a gloved hand against the metal frame, pushing it open. Walking into the room, he felt a change in the air.

"It seems we have some company." Joachim turned around, watching the door creak close.

"Reapers of some sort?" Leon could feel his energy leaving him. Bracing himself against the wall, he tired to support himself. The effort only made the energy deplete faster. Letting out a light gasp, the hunter fell to the floor, balancing himself on his knees. His arms wobbled, as they readied to give out.

Joachim ran forward, catching the falling body. "Leon?" He asked, worried for the other's health.

"He won't respond." A voice crackled from a dark corner of the room.

The being looked over, wrapping his arms a tighter around the other. "How would you know?" He was trying to find out information.

"I caused his current condition." The voice, stepped forward, letting the vampire watch him.

"Leon?" Joachim was confused. In front of him stood a black shadowy outline of his beloved. Blinking slowly, he tried to banish the image, thinking it was a hallucination. The man was still there. "What the hell?" Racking his brain he tried to think of an explanation. Nothing came up.

"More of a shadow or fragment of this Leon's soul." A grin, spread across his face.

Taking a slow step forward, he pulled out a black wispy whip. Slamming it towards the ground he watched his other half moan. "I want to see whose the stronger Belmont." The shadow extended a hand, letting a black mist attach itself to Joachim, flinging him against the wall and keeping him in place.

The hunter moaned, opening his pools. "How am I supposed to do this?" Leon tested his legs moving them. They twitched a little, making the man exhausted.

"Are you too exhausted?" The shadow taunted. Holding both his hands out, he let a ball of mist, throwing it at his other.

The ball of mist entered the hunter's body, integrating with the flesh, muscle, and bone. The hunter felt a burst of energy lift his being.

"Ready?" The shadow didn't wait for the other's answer. Running forward he flipped over the hunter, landing behind him.

Leon jumped rolling to face his doppelganger. Quickly glancing at his lover, he confirmed the other's safety. Footsteps alerted Leon of the shadow's attack. Pulling out his own whip, he threw his own. The two rope like weapons met in the center, cracking with a thunderous crash. The shadow jumped backwards, forming a mist ball within his hands. Focusing his energy, he hurled it at the immobile vampire. "Try and catch it dear Leon."

Leon wasted no time. Jumping in front on Joachim, held up his armguard, praying that the magic would be absorbed. Seconds seemed like hours as the small ball made it's way forward, closing the gap.

A few seconds later flesh and mist collided. The ball bounced off the magic absorbing surface, making its way toward the doppelganger at an alarming speed.

The shadow moved his body to the left, feeling a few wisps of hair burn at the edge.

Leon took the shadow's dazed nature as an opportunity. Bending down, he pulled a concealed dagger from his boot. Clenching it, he hurled it at the shadow hitting the doppelganger in the heart.

The shadow looked down, watching as a black substance thicker than mist leaked out of the wound. "I was foolish?" The shadow's breaths shortened to an almost non-existent rise of the chest. "To think.." With on last breath he finished his last words. "That a mere imprint of the original could win." Falling backwards the doppelganger degenerated, it's body returned to mist, floating into Leon's body. Joachim was released from the wall.

The being floated over concerned about his lover's well being. "Are you alright?"

Dazed by the addition, he only nodded. Leaning against the wall he gestured for Joachim to sit.

The being followed. "Sleep sounds good."

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
